The Road Ahead of Us
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: (Rated 3.5/5 stars by poll.) Sequel to "For the Love of Jet Pack." Secrets will be revealed and questions will be asked. Some shadowing of what Herbert was doing while the gang was away. :) Review when ya read!
1. Chapter 1: New Lives

**Yayyyy! I'm so excited! Story number two! So, if you guys have absolutely no idea what's going on you need to go and read "For the Love of Jet Pack."**

**By the way, if any of you guys were wondering what Herberts roll was with Gaughan in the last story, leave a review and if I get enough, I'll write a short story or something. :P**

G phoned in the director. He and Dot watched as the loading hourglass symbol popped up on the screen and remained there for several seconds. The directors shadow appeared on the screen.

"Director, we have a problem." Gary stated.

"What is it, Agent?"

"We can't do Operation: Hot Sauce without Agent Guy and Agent Lilly. Please let them come back." Dot pleaded.

"I never said Agent Guy couldn't come back."

"He won't come back without her." G said.

"How about I make you guys a deal. The reason that Jet Pack Guy left is because he wouldn't have been able to communicate with Lilly. I will let Lilly contact you agents, just not outside the HQ. Maybe then, Jet will come back."

"Thank you director."

"Is that all."

"Yes." G answered as director signed off.

"How can we ask him to come back?" Dot asked

"We can just go up to him and ask." G responded.

"Aww you want to be all simple? Can't we do something cool?"

"We're asking someone a question, how cool could we make it?"

"I don't know." Dot paused. "When are we going to get him."

"Tomorrow maybe. We need him as soon as possible."

* * *

"What do you mean you have to go back to America?" Jet asked turning to Lilly.

"I can't deal with the constant tear down and degradations. I just need to leave. But, remember what I said." She Laughed. "I won't last a week." Jet didn't look at her. He just looked down and smirked when she reminded him of that conversation. He drew her into a hug and finally spoke.

"I'm not going to hold you back."

"I just need to get away from it until everyone forgets about what happened. Some of them aren't even saying stuff about the Plaza. They're nagging me about my ADD and saying that it's the reason my dad was framed and my mom went missing."

"That doesn't even make sense." He replied slightly angry.

"I don't even know how they know about my family and stuff. Herbert must have something to do with it." Lilly said sounding like she was devising a plan in her head.

"Probably. He ran away with his files at the Plaza when the helicopters came." Jet said taking a look at the clock. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I got the job." He said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh you did?!" She said giving him a giant hug.

"Yup. I work every weekday and saturday from nine to six."

"Yay!" She said, but got discouraged. "Great job, umm, I'll probably be done packing once you get home." Lilly said then gave Jet a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Jet was at his new job at the print shop in the upstairs of the coffee shop. He was lining up papers and organising the newly printed ones. G and Dot walked in to get a coffee. They overheard two penguins talking about the new print shop employees.

"Yeah so anyways we got a new employee today and he's totally cute." Said one penguin.

"Oooh what's his name?" Said the other penguin.

"Guy Addams."

"Ahh it's so perfect. Elisabeth Addams." one of them stayed dreamily.

"He's right over there." The other said pointing to Jet who was coming down the stairs to put new newspapers on a cart.

"What is a cute guy like that doing here?"

"He used to work for the EPF, but he quit for some reason." she paused. "He's so _mysterious_."

"Ohmigosh he's looking this way be quiet!"

Dot and Gary looked at the red penguin. They didn't recognise him because he wasn't wearing his suit. The only thing recognisable about him was his glasses and a jacket that said "Airborne transportation" on it.

"Jet!" Dot said as she walked across the coffee shop to greet him.

"Oh hey Dot, G. How have you guys been doing?"

"Umm pretty good, but we need you to take your job back at the EPF." G said.

"I can't. I won't be able to talk to Lilly, even though she's moving back to America, I'd still text and call her."

"We talked to the director, we can make contact with her, just not outside of the HQ." G explained.

"Please Jet! We need you, Operation: Hot Sauce will fail without your help." Dot pleaded.

"I'll talk to Lilly about it." Jet said. "I have to get back to work."

* * *

Bellykid5 was standing in front of what used to be Gaughan's mansion. She went inside and hacked the computer, then fired up the teleportation program. She left dots of blood on the computer keys, from the cuts on her as she typed. She tried countless times, but could never guess the code. She needed Lilly to give it to her. If she tried one more time, she would have set the bombs off in the whole building that were wired to the passcode system.

"I bet that Herbert guy could tell me where Lilly was." She spoke aloud. "I need to message him through Gaughan's communication system."

She walked to another room leaving red and brown footprints on the way. She found Gaughan's old suite and opened a closet which led to a hallway. She went inside and approached what looked like a box with a microphone, headphones, and a small pixelated screen. She scrolled through the contacts and found one labeled Herbert.

**Sooooo there's chapter one! I probably won't be updating as frequently as For the Love of Jet Pack, but it'll still be a great story. **

**Some of you guys don't like the relationship between Lilly and Jet, which is now questioning my whole story, D'X It was going to be beautiful, so you guys are just going to deal with it! **


	2. Chapter 2: News and New Places

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy. Anyways, time for chapter 2!**

**By the way, I had someone ask me how ADD could cause trouble with Lilly's father and stuff and if you guys had the same question, here's the answer.:**

**The ADD doesn't cause problems, the penguins were just finding ways to insult her and make her feel bad about herself. Got it? OK! Let's go!**

Jet was finishing up his job at the coffee shop by shutting down the computers and printing presses. The penguins downstairs were drinking the last sips of their coffee and leaving for their igloos or a night dancing at the nightclub. Jet locked the door and went downstairs.

"How was your first day on the job?" Asked the coffee clerk.

"It isn't a job that I'd prefer to do, but it gets the bills payed." Jet answered looking down.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked as he began to clean out the brewing machine.

"My girlfriend is moving back to where she came from tomorrow and I won't get so see her again."

"Well what are you waiting here for? Go spend every last minute you have with her." The brown penguin in a green apron remarked as he pushed him out the door. "Who is your girlfriend anyways?" He asked.

"Lilly Aldean. The-" He paused and quoted mockingly "Plaza Killer."

"Oh. That girl. Penguins are sure giving her a hard time."

"Yeah...that's why she's leaving."

"What?! We have to tell them maybe they'll feel bad, stop, then she'll stay."

"Thanks kid, but she's not going to change her mind. She isn't the person to do that."

"Well, we can at least make them feel bad." The young boy paused and shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and resumed pushing Jet pack Guy out the door. "Go and spend as much time as you can with her."

* * *

Jet walked home all alone. He never used the map because the Lilly's igloo was so close and he enjoyed the walks. He arrived at the igloo and stood outside staring at it. It wasn't very big, because Lilly didn't have very much money, but it was what she called home. Though she referred to it now more as a temporary home. She sighed and walked inside.

When he went in there were a few suitcases in the living area and Lilly was finishing emptying her dresser drawers out. She zipped up the last suitcase and sealed her cardboard box up with packing tape, all without noticing Jet standing there.

"Wow. You didn't even notice me." Jet finally said.

"I was trying not to." She said quietly.

"Why?" he asked.

"I hate saying goodbye." She said as she began to cry. (Music for this scene: "See You When I See You" by: Jason Aldean.) Guy hugged her.

"We don't have to say goodbye. we can just say, see you later." (Classic.)

"We have to call and text like every day." She said and looked up at him.

"About that."

"What about it?"

"Umm well, you heard about the hot sauce heist right? Well, the EPF said that they really need me and asked me to come back. They said we could talk to you, but we'd have to be at the agency."

"So I can only talk to you while you're at work."

"Yeeeah." He said reluctantly.

"If you don't want me to take it I won't." He said pulling her into another hug. They hugged for a minute and Lilly pulled back slightly so she could look at him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Take the job." She said.

"Really? You want me to?"

"Yes. I can't take something away from you that you love."

"If you don't want to do that, then don't leave."He said. She looked down and sighed. When she looked up she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't stay."

"I'll be OK just don't forget to call me. Why am I saying that? Don't forget to answer when I call which will be like all the time."

Lilly giggled and Jet pack Guy pulled her in closer and gave her a long, passionate, kiss holding her tighter with every second. Jet sighed.

"I don't want to leave."

"Then don't."

"I-I have to." she said crying and hugging him. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "This isn't going to be like last time where you just followed me out."

"Mmm, don't give me any ideas." He said. Neither of them said anything else and just embraced each other's last moments together. They finished the hug and enjoyed one last kiss and Jet walked Lilly outside.

"I'll visit." She said and turned to go.

Jet watched Lilly as she left and it took every nerve in his body to hold himself back from going after her. He stayed outside until the shape of her body had faded into nothing on the horizon and didn't want to leave once it disappeared.

Jet took one last look at the igloo, and sighed when he walked back to his. (Lilly is keeping her igloo for when she visits.) He fed flash the goldfish and changed into a t-shirt. Jet phoned G and said that he could take the job and explained what had happened to Lilly. He then went to bed and turned out the lights wishing that he still had Lilly to hold.

* * *

"Dot, Jet pack Guy said that he would take the job!" G exclaimed when he hung up the phone.

"That's great! Maybe we can fix this hot sauce heist!"

"Yeah, That phone call also came with some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Lilly moved back to America because she was so sick of being the "public hate." She left about an hour ago."

"Oh no!" Dot exclaimed. "We never got to say goodbye!"

**Omg it's so sad! I got this in sooooo late. BYE Y'ALL!1**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting People: New and Known

**I forgot to tell you what part of my previous story had the idea from my dream. I had a dream that Lilly got fired so that's what came from my dream. I'm so glad I had that dream. This chapter will be very interesting. Yessssss very. **

"Herbert!" Bellykid5 yelled as she walked into Herbert's lair in Club Penguin. They had a tunnel going under the water leading from an underground bunker in America to Herbert's secret lair. On foot it would take several days to pass through, but driving, it takes only a few hours.

"AHH Blargle! what do you want? I'm taking my beauty sleep. It's needed for such an evil genius like me."

"I need you to capture Lilly."

"No can do."

"Why NOT?!" Bellykid5 shouted.

"I'm hibernating."

"Didn't you just say you were having your beauty sleep?"

"Call it what you will, but I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine then! I'LL GET HER MYSELF!" she shouted.

"Snoooooooore." Herbert fell back asleep.

Bellykid5 exited his hideout through the hatch in the roof. She was steaming mad and would do anything to someone that got in her way, and I mean anything. There were mobs outside the EPF because the angry penguins started going after Jet pack once they found out that Lilly left. When she tried to push her way through the crowd, so she could get inside and demand information from the other agents, she was just pushed out of the way by others. She got extremely mad and pulled a grenade out of her pocket. She pulled the pin and threw it towards the densest part of the crowd. Nobody died, just badly injured, and it sent more than half the penguins running away in fear.

Bellykid5 walked inside and took the agency test. She was let in the elevator and went downstairs. She walked in to find that Rookie, Jet, Gary, and Dot were sitting at the table having a meeting about Operation: Hot Sauce.

"Hello my fine feathered friends." She began taking one of Herbert's favorite lines. "I've come to you today to be _informed_ about where Lilly is, what she's doing, and how _I_ can capture her." She said suspiciously. The agents sat there in shock.

"I-I thought you were dead." G remarked.

"I came back for you." She answered.

"Umm. G is mine." Dot said jealously. "Wait a minute. YOU KILLED JORDAAAAAAAAAN!" She finished, charging at her. She jumped at her hoping to send her to the ground, but she picked up a large piece of rubble from the construction of the Head Quarters and threw it at her face before she could. Dot fell short and held her beak which was bleeding.

"Bellykid5 I think it's time for you to go." G said angrily.

"Then tell me where she is and I'll be on my way."

"She moved back to America." Jet said sharply. He was frustrated when he was reminded of her leaving.

"Thank you. G, come with me." she said walking towards him.

"Why would I want to go with you?"

"We can run away together, G."

"No way."

"Kiss me G."

"NO WAY!"

"Then I'll stay here."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhg! If I kiss you will you leave?"

"Yes."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeee." G said sounding like Rookie on Salad Sunday. G reluctantly took off his glasses so he could kiss her. "Ahh I can't see. Whatever." He walked over to what he thought was Bellykid5 who had her eyes closed and he mouth ready for a kiss. He accidentally walked over to Dot and kissed her instead. Bellykid5 opened her eyes wondering where he was and looked over to see him kissing Dot. G walked back to the table and put his glasses on leaving Dot standing there staring off into space all happy like. Bellykid5 ran out of the agency screaming in anger.

* * *

Lilly was on a boat when one of the captains assistants asked where she needed to go.

"Anyplace with an airport." she answered.

"Will do." The assistant said walking away.

She sat on the bench surrounded by her two black suitcases, native american print purse, and a camo backpack. She watched the waves crash around in the ocean and the seagulls and albatross fly above the boat. In the distance an island could be seen. Lilly wondered if it was the island she was going to get off on and knew that it was when she could see an airplane fly over the boat and fly towards the island. They docked and Lilly got off the boat after she paid the captain's helper 50 coins for the ride.

"A cab should be here to take you to the airport any minute." The boat boy said and the ship floated away from the dock.

"Hey, that island is this." She shouted.

"Agona!" He replied, but he was so far away he wasn't sure if she could hear him. Even though she did, he pointed to a boat docked at the shore marked the "S.S. Agona."

When she turned around she saw a cab pull up to the sidewalk. She put her stuff in the back and got inside. The driver drove her for about five minutes and they arrived at the airport.

"How much will that be?"

"Nah, It's on me. It was only five minutes."

"Really? Thanks!" She said. She went inside, got her ticket and was on the way to gate 22. While she was on the way, she dropped her purse and everything fell out.

"Oh, let me help you with that." A red penguin with short, curly hair and a pink blouse on said.

"Thanks."

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"America. You?"

"Me and my husband are headed to Club Penguin to surprise our son. Maybe you know him. His name is Guy."

"Addams?"

"Yeah."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Really! We've been wondering if he'd been dating anyone and I guess now we know. Why are you moving?"

"I had to get away from Club Penguin for awhile. Have you heard of the Plaza Killer."

"Yeah just a little from the corner from the newspaper, nothing much though."

"Well that's me."

"That's you? I heard they were giving you a really hard time."

"That's why I'm leaving."

"Hey, who's this." A man said coming up from the side of them.

"This is - what's your name?"

"Lilly." She answered.

"This is Lilly, Guy's girlfriend." Mrs. Addams answered.

"Nice to meet you."

"You to."

"She said she's leaving Club Penguin because of the people giving her a really hard time about the Plaza Killer."

"Yeah, they're saying stuff that's not even about that just to make me feel bad. Guy has been really supportive, but I just had to leave." Lilly said as her phone buzzed. "Hey it's him."

"Really?" Mr. Addams said.

"Yeah, he said that penguins are still really mad and are going after him since I'm gone."

"That's so ridiculous, it's been weeks!" Mrs. Addams remarked.

"I know right. People just can't let go of things."

"ATTENTION, THE FLIGHT FROM GATE 22 WILL BE LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES." A voice blared over the speakers.

"That;s my flight it's all they way across the airport. It was nice meeting you." Lilly said as she walked backwards away. "I won't tell Jet you're coming and give him a hug for me." She said and ran away.

"OK!" Mrs. Addams shouted back.

"You know she didn't hear you right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why did you ansower?"

"I just felt like it." (She has a case of the Rookies.)

**Exciting, but slow chapter 3. I think what happened to Bellykid5 with Gary is hilarious. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Back to How He Was

**I can' wait 'till we get to the good part of the story. What's that? It's already good? You're lying! You guys are all dirty liars... You lying little lie trolls who lie about lying. Pffsh Liars. Anyways... Chapter 4! Review!**

Bellykid5 was on her way back to Herbert's lair to use the passage to America. When she entered through the roof hatch, she noticed that Herbert wasn't there.

"Herbert?!" She called. "Heeeerbert?" Her voice echoed off the cave walls. She heard a loud crash from the other room, then the door opened and Klutzy crawled out.

"Is Herbert in there?" She asked.

"Clickety click click." Klutzy responded.

"Oh, I forgot, I don't speak crab." She thought aloud. She walked across the room and went through the wooden door with three keyholes on it. (You'd know what this place looks like if you have the DS game, Herbert's Revenge.) She found Herbert working on a large contraption.

"Klutzy! I need a 5/16 screwdriver." Herbert called with his head inside the machine. "Klutzy!... KLUTZY!" He shouted taking his head out of the hole, but failing and hitting it on the top. "Ow Klutzy where- Bellykid5? What are you doing here?"

"I'm using the tunnel. Duhhh! What are _you _doing?"

"Well, when I was napping, ahem, hibernating I was disrupted by a beautiful dream. In my dream, I built this contraption here. Then, it was used to capture every EPF agent so they can't stop me from chopping down the mine, the ski lodge, and the dock. AND, when it comes to Club Penguin, the Migrator. BWAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"I like the way you think big guy, when you capture Gary, he can't run away." She said darkly while rubbing her flippers together.

"What?"

"Nothing." She answered straightening out.

"Well, anyways, I'm done with it and am going to take it to the tallest mountain now. "

"Ok do you need help or can I leave."

"You can leave!" Herbert snapped. He pushed a large device that looked like the laser he used during the blackout mixed with the axe he used form one of his previous shenanigans. It took him several hours to push the contraption through the woods of the wilderness and up the mountain. He had ordered Klutzy to get his hot air balloon, but he never came back. Herbert set out around the island to set up traps for the EPF agents.

"Bwahahaha! This will be easy. They were trapped so easily at the blackout." He muttered evilly to himself.

* * *

"Agent Jet and Agent Rookie, I've been getting readings that Herbert has been doing suspicious things around the island." G reported in the mission room.

"Ahh! First we have Operation: Hot sauce and now me have this?!" Jet stated.

"Operation: Hot sauce isn't that big a deal. This is first priority. You two will be scouting the island for anything that shouldn't be." G said. A few minutes later, Rookie pulled G aside.

"Uhhuhuh. G?" He said nervously. "Can Dot go with Jet pack Guy instead of me?"

"Why is that, Rookie?"

"Well, the past few days, he's been acting like his old self ever since Lilly moved."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been acting really mean like he used to act. Remember how he used to get really mad and punch me or yell at me or something. It scares me!"

"I have to admit, before he started hanging out with Lilly more which was like, I don't know, months ago he was pretty mean to you when you messed up a mission, but I'm sure he would never do something to hurt you on purpose."

"Yes he would! Remember he always used to punch me. And not the kind thats just like, "hey bro you messed up whatever I'm just going to give you a brotherly punch dude," he would like punch me to hurt me!"

"Just don't make him mad then."

"Auuugh! Do I have to go with him."

"Yes Rookie, now go!" G said pointing to the door that Jet was standing next to.

**(Flashback to six months ago)**

Rookie and Jet were in the agency all alone. Jet was doing research on what Herbert was scheming. Rookie was told not to touch anything, but knowing Rookie, he forgot or didn't listen. Rookie was looking around in the gadget room and briefing room. Suddenly, Herbert appeared on the screen again.

"Do either of you fools know how I can break into the agency to capture you guys? Just thought I'd ask."

"No-" Jet started, but he was cut off by Rookie.

"You can smash the power box on the side of the building. It will open all the doors."

"Thank you." Herbert replied and went offline.

"ROOKIE!"

"What, I didn't want to lie."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING. NOW HERBERT KNOWS HOW TO GET INTO THE AGENCY AND DESTROY WHAT HE WANTS!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU ALWAYS MESS UP THESE MISSIONS AND HELP HERBERT OUT SOMEHOW! I BET YOU'RE SECRETLY WORKING FOR HIM!" Jet pack Guy yelled while pinning Rookie to the wall.

"I'm not working for him! All I want to be is a great agent!"

"WELL ITS NEVER!" Jet punched him in the face. "GOING TO HAPPEN!" He then let Rookie go and phoned in what happened to G.

* * *

Jet pack and Rookie were walking in the forest looking for clues.

"Be on the lookout for something that looks suspicious." Jet stated sharply. The two looked around for awhile and Rookie came across a fuel tank that was half buried in the snow.

"Hey JPG, come look at this!"

"For the hundredth time, don't call me JPG!" Jet shouted walking towards Rookie. "What is it?"

"Its a fuel tank. I don't think it should be here." Jet looked up to see that there was a rope connected to a cage.

"Don't touch it. I'm going to go tell G, my phone died."

"Can't you use- oh wait, it got smashed."

"Uhhg. I don't have any fuel left."

"Oh here use this." Rookie said going to pick up the jet pack fuel carton.

"Rookie no!" Jet shouted, but was too late. Rookie had already set off the trap. The cage crashed down around them and they were trapped.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"ROOKIE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!"

"I'm sorry!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN?! YOU'LL NEVER BE A GOOD AGENT!"

"Why can't you understand that I'm sorry." Rookie said and Jet shot him a look. He ran towards Rookie and punched him in the face like last time he upset him.

"There's my answer." (How does that make sense?) Rookie got really mad because he was sick and tired of being insulted. He made the extremely bad choice of standing up for himself.

"NO!" He said standing up. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NEVER GOING TO BE A GOOD AGENT! YOU'RE SO SCARED THAT ANOTHER AGENT WILL BE BETTER THAN YOU! A GOOD AGENT WILL NEVER HURT ANOTHER AGENT! I MAY NOT BE THE BEST AT THIS, BUT AT LEAST I'M NICE."

"I'M NOT SCARED THAT ANOTHER AGENT WILL BE BETTER THAN ME! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" He shouted punching Rookie again.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF LOSING LILLY!"

"How do you know that?!" Jet said firmly, but not yelling.

"I heard you talking to yourself."

"You were SPYING ON ME?!"

"YEAH AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE SO THAT PROVES THAT I CAN BE A GOOD AGENT! I CAN!" He said bursting into tears. Jet sighed angrily and walked to the other side of the cage.

"Get over here and help me lift this. It's not that heavy." Rookie reluctantly got up and they both lifted the cage. It was light because it was meant for one person. They ran to the agency to tell G what happened.

**Jet misses Lilly. :( :( :( :( :( ㈴6 (He's dead on the inside.) Poor Jetttttttttttt.(Pshh, poor beat up Rookie.) :((((((((( I want to go hug him and make him feel better...wait... Lilly's in America... :(((((((((((((((((((( C'ya! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Get There

**Chapeladapter 5!...You guys don't know how hyper I am right now...let's just get started.**

Lilly was on the plane, watching as the clouds passed by the window and thought of Jet pack Guy. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the memories of him. It was a very small plane because there aren't that many penguins that want to go to America. There were only seven others on it.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We're going to have to delay the time of the flight for about an hour. There is a storm ahead and it is too dangerous to fly around. Thank you, enjoy your flight."

Lilly felt the plane turn and she looked out the window to see a grey cluster of storm clouds in the distance.

"Guess I'm going to be here awhile." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly the plane started to shake. "Must be some turbulence." Lilly thought and looked out the window. Several minutes later, the lights went off in the cabin and it sounded like the engines were turning off. The cabin turned pitch black and everyone screamed as the plane started falling out of the sky.

"This is your captain speaking. Please remain-" static was heard on the other end and everyone stopped screaming. When the lights came back on, no one was left except Lilly. There were stains of blood around where the other people were sitting. She could still feel that the plane was falling and she broke into the cockpit. The captain and co-pilot were gone. She felt more bumps in the plane, but they were much stronger than before. She looked out the window to see a flaming turbine and the hand of the pilot disappearing into the flames of it.

Lilly gulped and knew that she had to jump. She went back to her seat and grabbed her suitcases and bag. She stumbled as she walked to the door and heard a loud explosion. The back of the plane was now on fire and she yanked on the door. It opened and she pushed her bags out. She jumped and the front of the plane exploded sending pieces of it everywhere. She hit the water and swam to where her suitcases had floated. She sat on top of them and held her backpack above her head to protect herself from falling debris.

She drifted around for several minutes and after awhile, she saw boat in the distance. Lilly hurriedly opened her purse and pulled out a flare gun. She shot it up in the air and a few seconds she heard the ship sound its horn. It slowly turned in her direction and made it's way over to her.

"Why did all that stuff happen on the plane?" She thought. "It definitely didn't happen on its own."

* * *

"G! We found a big clue in the forest. I think Herbert is going to capture us all."

"How do you know that?"

"We found a fuel can in the forest and it was hooked up to a cage. On the way back we saw a box outside the gift shop labeled free costumes with a cage on the edge of the roof. Obviously, I would be the one to pick up the fuel can and Dot would have picked up the box if costumes."

"That is a great discovery Agent J. Go find the other traps." G said.

All of the sudden they heard a loud crash. All the agents (Bellykid5, including Dot.) ran outside to see what was happening. They all saw that Herbert was chopping down she ski lodge.

"Herbert stop! What are you doing?!" Dot asked.

"I'm getting firewood for myself. I got too impatient and didn't bother waiting for you to trap yourselves. You guys didn't fall for the bait. WHY DIDN'T YOU FALL FOR THE BAIT?!"

"Because we're not idiots." Jet said. (Oh snap.) "Some of us aren't." He mumbled.

"Well I'm still going to carry out my plan." Herbert stated. Jet's phone rang.

"Guys it's Lilly!"

"Didn't she move back to America?" Herbert asked.

"Yeah...how do you know." Jet asked.

"Just answer the phone."

"Hello?...What?!...OK let me know as soon a possible."

"What did she say?" G asked when he realized that Jet looked panicked and afraid.

"It was someone from the airport. They have a system that can make someone elses phone number appear when they call. They said that Lilly's plane crashed!"

"Oh no! Is she ok? Did anyone survive?" Dot asked.

"I don't know, they said that they'd tell me as soon as possible. I-I could never see her again. I'm going to try and call her." Jet said picking up his phone again. it rang and rang, but nobody ever picked up. He sighed and sat down on the steps of the EPF.

* * *

Lilly was picked up by the ship.

"Hey! Why don't ya come meet the captain. We saw your plane go down ove' there. He's amazed ya' made it." a shipman said.

"Oh Ok." She answered. "Hey do you have a phone or a radio or something. I really need to call someone."

"Yeah just follow me." he said. "The captain's got a phone I'm pretty sure." He led her through the ship and when they got to the captains quarters, he greeted her and gave her a phone to use.

**Awwwwww they're worried about her. (Even Herbert.) I just didn't say that though. Lilly almost died! **

****** Review and take the poll! There will be a new one up in a week or so. I'm going to do one on how many stars you think For the Love of Jet Pack should earn, one to five stars. (1=bad 5=good.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Worries

**I'm going to be really busy 'till the end of this week because of camp so updated won't be as frequent. So we last left off Jet got off the phone with the lady from the airport and is now all depressed. Lilly is on a boat that rescued her from the water. Trololo.****...oh geez...this gal's got writers block...umm.**

Lilly was using the phone the ship's captain had given her. Luckily, she had Jet pack Guy's phone number memorized from her hopeless years as a fangirl. (I know girl, I know.)

"OK." She thought to herself. "Just remember, you know this." (How long will it take for kids to not know what an address book is?) She punched in the number and waited for him to answer. He didn't pick up the first time, so she tried again.

"Havin' a problem with the phone?" She shipman asked.

"No. He isn't answering because he doesn't recognise the number."

"Eh, keep tryin'. Maybe he'll realize it's important." He replied. Lilly tried three more times and he still didn't answer.

"I don't know. He usually answers if someone calls him more than once." Lilly said worried. "How long will it take to get to Club Penguin from here?"

"Oh it's not far from here at all!" The captain said. "We'll take ya there."

"Thanks."

Lilly waited in the boat and told that captain about what had happened on the plane for what felt like hours. She was given a room to sleep in and was on the ship for three days. She called Jet every one of them, but he never answered. Soon they arrived on Club penguin. Lilly's chest and stomach were filled with butterflies, heck no, pterodactyls. When she got off the boat she threw her stuff in the light house and ran to the EPF headquarters. She didn't care if she was fired, she knew how to get in and she had to know what was up with Jet. She turned the corner from the docks only to see the ski lodge chopped to pieces and a trail leading up the tallest mountain.

She climbed up without the assistance of a grappling hook and fell several times. The further she got up the mountain, the more she heard people laughing and talking. Then she heard it. His voice. Jet's voice, but he sounded like he was in pain. Dot screamed and Rookie said something. "Stop it!" Is what he said.

"I've got to get up there." Lilly thought. Her legs hurt. (leg stumps.) and they were bleeding. Her clothes were all dirty, but she kept moving. Once she reached the top, she saw what she dreaded. Bellykid5 and Herbert had Dot, Rookie, and G chained to trees and Guy was on the ground being beat. They were cutting his chest leaving minor, but painful cuts all over him and his back was bruised. Lilly knew she had to wait for the right moment to enter the scene, or things could go wrong.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Bellykid5 screamed at him.

Jet coughed up blood and winced. Lilly saw that there was a cut on the side of his neck. "She -shes probably- dead." He paused with every few words. He coughed again giving up more blood. When he tried to stand, Bellykid5 would hit him in the back of the head, knocking him down. She snow around him was stained pink from blood.

Bellykid5 went over to where Herbert was guarding the chained agents, leaving Jet lying in pain on the ground, and went up to Dot. (Ok, you can get revenge.)

"YOU! You stole it from me."

Dot was about to answer, but she punched her in the face hard enough to break skin. She then went over to G. "I going to get it back. " She said taking off his glasses and grabbing his tie. She pulled him closer and were an inch apart, but was interrupted by Lilly. (Haha sorry.)

"J-Jet." She ran over to him.

"Lilly." He said with a smile. It hurt to do it, but he couldn't stop.

"WHAT!" Bellykid5 shouted after being interrupted from her kiss for the second time. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" She stood up in anger and walked towards her.

"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT MY KISS?!"

"GIVE ME AN ANSWER OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS IN FRONT OF YOU AND THEN I WILL MAKE YOU DIE THE SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH YOU DESERVE!" (Put that thing back where it came from or so help me! So help me, so help me and scene! I had to do that...continue.)

"Umm, Bellykid5. I would suggest not making her mad." G said cautiously.

"STOP DOING THIS TO HIM." Lilly said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'M HERE!"

"Well, then. There's something I need from you."

"What?"

"You're going to help me with something."

"Oh my gosh just tell me what you want!"

"You're going to help me overthrow the new leader of East America." (Augh! Not again with the leader stuff.)

"NO WAY!" Lilly said, but stopped to think. "I will help you under one condition."

"Lilly what?!" G said.

"But she's mean! SHE. TOOK. MY. COOKIES." Rookie remarked.

"Quiet." she replied. "If you let them go, then I will help you."

Bellykid thought. "Deal." She said. Herbert unchained the agents and they walked towards Lilly and gave her a hug. She looked over and Jet with concern. "Go make sure he's OK." She whispered to Dot. Lilly walked over to Bellykid5.

"Ok I'll help you now."

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh turn around."

"What?"

"G is behind you and he looks nervous."

"REALLY?!" She said turning around. Lilly handcuffed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Just helpin' you out." Lilly said. "You are under arrest."

"But Lilly you're not an agent anymore." G said.

"Think twice. It takes up to thirty days for an agent to be officially fired."

G took Bellykid5, but she struggled and tried to get free. G gave her a kiss on the cheek to calm her down. (There you go.) Lilly looked over to Jet who was still on the ground and ran over to him.

"Jet-Jet you're going to be fine jus-" He reached up and pulled her head closer to kiss her.

"It hurts so bad." He said after he did.

"My- my chest. To the left a little. It feels broken." Lilly giggled. He coughed and grabbed his neck in pain.

"I- I'm not OK, Lilly."

**Oh no Jet! Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery and Reveal

**Chapter 7! Bellykid5 is under arrest! Now I will tell you how Jet is doing and much more...yes...much more. Review and take the poll!**

Jet was rushed to the medical center in the EPF headquarters. There was no actual nurse or doctor there, just medical supplies. He sat down on a stool and Lilly pulled one up near him. Even though G was very smart, Lilly would take care of Jet because she had medical experience being a Gaughan soldier.

"Ok this will hurt...a lot." Lilly said sitting down. She picked up a white cloth and poured water on it. She wiped the cut on his neck then did the same again, but this time there were chemicals on the cloth. He winced in pain and coughed again. More blood came out on the sleeve of his white shirt.

"Why does this keep happening?" He asked worriedly while Lilly examined the cut. She looked concerned.

"It looks like the cut goes deep enough to have cut your throat."

"Can't we just do to me what we did to you when you almost died in America?"

"That was dangerous and doesn't always work. If we don't do something soon, the more you talk and move, the worse the cut could get." Lilly answered. Jet pack Guy looked nervous.

"C-could I die from this?" Lilly didn't want to answer.

"Y-...yes." Lilly said, but quickly kept talking. "But don't worry there isn't a very big chance. Just like don't say too much." He nodded and Lilly continued tending to his wounds. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and several deep ones on his back. He kept groaning in pain whenever she wiped one of them.

"I'm sorry hun, but I have to do this."

"Uhhg, it hurts." He remarked in pain.

"I know." She said sympathetically putting her arm around him and putting her flipper on his shoulder. (She's sitting in a chair behind him.) She kissed his cheek and sighed.

"Hey what happened on the plane anyways?"

"Oh my gosh it was so weird. First the lights went off, and then when they came back on, everyone was gone. All that was left behind was some blood, then the plane started falling out of the sky. When I looked out the window one of the turbines was on fire and the pilot was outside the plane and got sucked into it."

"Woah. What did you do?"

"Well first of all I wished you were there so that you could just fly me away, but then I was all thats never going to happen so I jumped out. Then the plane exploded. And you know every girl has to carry and emergency flare gun and slash or mace (It's like pepper spray times 10.) so I shot one to alert the ship that was nearby, but they saw the plane go down so they were going to come anyways to look for survivors, but I was the only one so yeah..."

"Ok then...woah! that really was weird." Jet said. "I have absolutely no idea what I would have done if you didn't make it."

"Its kind of amazing that I was the only one to survive."

"Well that's what you do. You're Lilly. You're beautiful, crazy and you survive things." Lilly giggled, then G walked in.

"Lilly, the director wants to talk to you." He said.

Lilly, and Gary walked to the briefing room. The director was on the screen and they waited for her to speak.

"Lilly Aldean. Dot and Gary told me what you did with Bellykid5 and Herbert. Also, they took the time to tell me what had really happened in America. We need skills like that here at the EPF. How would you like to be re-instated?"

"Oh my gosh really?!" She said.

"Yes, I made a big mistake when I fired you and the EPF has been falling behind ever since."

"Do it Lilly!" Rookie said excitedly.

"What do you say?" The director said.

"Sure!" Lilly went into a whisper. "Guys don't tell Guy. I'm talkin' to you Rookie." Rookie laughed and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

* * *

((()))Then next day((()))

Jet and Lilly were in the medical room and Jet was about to be put to sleep (not killed.) for surgery.

"Are you sure everything is going to be OK?" Jet pack asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Who's going to do it?"

"Me."

"Have you ever done it before? You're not even a doctor."

"I've done it once. Don't worry everything will be fine." She said putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm just nervous honey." He kissed her on the head. "What if I don't make it."

"You will."

"But, I feel so weak. I lost so much blood last night."

"How much?" She asked questionably.

"I don't know. I threw up a few times and it was all blood."

"You should have called me! We better get you in there."

Jet was put to sleep and Lilly stitched up his neck. She put a tube down his throat and used surgical glue to seal the cut on the inside. Sood he woke up and Lilly was sitting next to his bed holding his hand. He smiled when he was her and Lilly stood up.

"Am I in heaven because I think I'm looking at an angel." he said sleepily. Lilly laughed.

"How you feelin' honey?" She asked kissing him on the head.

"Great. Do you think I can go home in a bit?" He asked sitting up.

"Yeah Jet. Oh I have something to tell you!"

"What?"

"I GOT MY JOB BACK!"

"WHAT?" He said giving her a hug. "Oh my gosh are you serious?!"

"Yeah." She said and pulled away. "One more thing." Lilly paused. "I'm moving back!"

"YES!" He shouted kissing her.

**Awwwwww they're so cuteeeee. I can't take it and I wrote it! Ok I'm going to go watch GloZell. "Is you Ok? Is you? Good cuz' I wanted to know!" OMG I love her she's awesome. If you haven't seen any of her videos look her up on youtube. Review and take the poll! "Over and out!" (GloZell.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the Job

**So I just finished chapter 7 and I was so bored and wanted to do something that had to do with Fanfiction and I decided to write chapter 8. Review and Take the poll. **

**Keep in mind that I will have a new one up soon. :)**

**Also were going to imagine that the HQ is back to how it was. (But I add rooms and stuff.)**

**OH OH WAIT! STORY TIME. So I was working in my moms store and this lady came up to me with expired chips that my sister accidentally put on the shelf. She was like, "Y'all gotta check yo chips."...The End...I just had to say that.**

Everything was back to normal and all of the agents were in the briefing room getting instructions on what to do for Operation: Hot Sauce.

"Agent Rookie, you will be stationed at the Cove informing people that the party will be canceled until further notice. Also, distract people from any agents in the area." G said. "Agent Jet pack Guy, you will be stationed at the Pizza Parlor. Clear the premises and gather any clues that can be found."

"Understood."

"Agent Lilly, awesome to have you back. You, being the mission Leader, will not be stationed at one definite spot. You'll be checking in on the others and tracking down anyone you can find from the information they give you."

"Sure thing."

"Agent Dot you will be here with me in the command room." He said smirking. "Just us."

"Yup." Dot said.

"Go ahead...get to your stations...go." G said looking at Dot. (Bellykid5 you may as well just give up.) (Sorry.) (At least you got a kiss on the cheek.)

The agents left, everyone but Rookie getting his clues. Lilly first went to see Rookie at the Cove who had absolutely no information and totally wasted two minutes of Lilly's life. She walked through the forest and to the plaza where Guy was.

"Hey!" She said walking up behind him.

"Nothing to see- Oh it's you. Hey!"

"Got anything?"

"I found some hair."

"Hair?"

"White hair."

"White Hair?"

"I think it's Herberts hair."

"Herbert?"

"Herbert."

"You wanna stop now?"

"Yeah that'd be nice."

"Check yourself."

"I'm trying so hard not to laugh because we're in public."

"You know theres no one here right?"

"Oh yeah!" He said and then started laughing.

"Do you think that it's getting old?"

"Maybe a little."

"The world." Lilly said dramatically. "OK I'm going to go catch this HERBERT you speak of and when I do, I will."

"You go and do that hun." He said sarcastically.

"Yayy!" She said leaving. Went down to the Cove to see Rookie. She needed the last bottle of hot sauce for the new gadget that Gary installed in the spy phone. She put in Herbert's hair and the hot sauce and green tracks appeared in the snow. The tracks led her to the lighthouse and to a door that had a complex lock on it, but Lilly was able to crack the code.

"Klutzy! No pizza!"

"Clickety click click."

Lilly threw a snowball at a switch that said "flood" on it. Soon, water started pouring out of the ceiling and vents in the floor. Lilly tried to swim up through the door she came in, but a beam fell in front of it. Herbert's lair was fully filled with water and Lilly was quickly running out of breath. She tried swimming around to find another door and before she could she felt someone grab her. Lilly got disoriented and before she knew it she was outside laying on the snow next to Herbert.

"Your welcome." He said sarcastically.

"W-why did you save me? And weren't you locked up in the EPF?"

"I escaped. And I felt bad for telling everyone here on Club Penguin everything about you. I didn't know they would give you such a hard time and make you want to leave. Believe me, I hate you with all my heart, but I wouldn't want to see that happen to anyone, even you. I'm sorry." He answered and walked away. (OoO)

Lilly sat there for a while, stunned. "Did he just, APOLOGIZE to me?" She thought. "And did I just let him walk away without capturing him? That was weird."

Lilli walked back to the HQ and told G everything that had happened and that Herbert had escaped. Jet pack Guy and Rookie walked in and it was time to go home.

"Great job agents see you tomorrow." G said and they all turned to go. "Oh Jet, Lilly. Would you guys mind working late tonight."

"I don't mind G." Lilly said.

"Neither do I. What do you want us to do?" Guy asked.

"Could you guys get all of the chains off of the tallest mountain for me? Penguins are starting to get suspicious."

"Sure." They both said. Jet put him arm around her shoulder and they walked away. Once they were up the mountain, they started gathering the chains. Jet had one dragging behind him and he started walking around Lilly.

"What are you doing?" She said laughing.

"Wrapping you up in chain." He answered casually, then got all happy and cheery. "Why ya want to know?"

"Because...I just do...but why?"

"Because you're mine. And no one elses." He said pulling her closer and laughing.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah...I am" he said and he kissed her. Lilly took the chains off and put them in a pile. Jet grabbed Lilly and turned on his jet pack.

"You're coming with me!" (That's a long story...I'll explain later.) He said in a creepy serial killer voice. They both laughed and they flew away. Lilly slipped from his grip and started falling. She was about to hit a tree, but Guy picked her up again. She grabbed him as tight as she could in fear. (Remember she doesn't have anything to keep her strapped to the jet pack. Instantaneous death!)

"Relax. I've got you." He said. He flew to the very top on the mountain and landed. Lilly laid flat on her face.

"I'm so tired!" She said. Jet took of his jet pack (gasp) and sat down indicating that they'd be there awhile. Lilly sat up and looked out over all of Club Penguin.

"Ever seen a view like this?" He asked.

"I used to go to the mountains every month with my dad. We'd pick a different one to climb every time."

"You actually climbed up the mountain?"

"Yeah. It was awesome, but tiring."

"Cool."

**I decided to end this chapter at the beginning of their conversation. When they talk you will learn more about Jet's family and stuffs. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Learnin' New Things

**Continuing chapter 8's conversation! If you guys haven't noticed, most of my chapters (well, a lot) have "new" in them because this story is mostly about what's coming. If that made any sense then tell me... Review and take the poll! Stop hating on my romanceee! DX Also, you will learn more about Lilly's family.**

**I think I accidentally put something in 8 that was supposed to be in 9 so take another look at chapter 8 then read this! (It was the part at the VERY end.) Please do me a favor and tell me if it wasn't in chapter 8 before cuz I'm so confused.**

Jet and Lilly were watching the sunset on the top of the tallest mountain together.

"Hey, Jet. Did your parents ever visit you."

"Oh yeah. They stopped bye for two days. It was a day before you came back."

"Hahaha! I saw them in the airport."

"Really?

"Yeah."

"They had to leave early cuz they had to get back to work. Their boss barely lets them take vacations. They get like a week a year. I told 'em that I'd visit in a few weeks."

"Wow."

"Well they need it. I have a LOT of brothers and sisters. I have four brothers and three sisters."

"Haha! I had three brothers and three sisters."

"Really?"

"Yeah...but one of my brothers died and two of my sisters." (Geez Lilly. Why?)

"What?" Jet said putting his arm around her.

"My brother died of an asthma attack in the middle of the night. One of my sisters was killed by my uncle when he took care of us. He was really abusive. Thats why I became and independent citizen when I was 16."

"You had an abusive uncle too?"

"Yeah, you did?"

"Yup. What happened to your other sister?" He asked.

"She went missing when my mom did and died from starvation. I basically had a pretty crappy childhood."

"I had a somewhat crappy childhood?"

"How?"

"Well both my parents went on a two year long business trip and told us about it a day before they left. We had to stay with my uncle and he was drunk ALL the time.

"Mine too." (No they aren't slowly going to find out they're related.)

"Yeah. He would let us do anything we want and even told us to do stuff. We knew the stuff he wanted us to do was dangerous, so we never did it. Since I was the oldest all of my other siblings wanted me to take care of them when my uncle was passed out drunk...which was like...all the time." He laughed. "They aren't like siblings to me they're like my kids. Well, two of them weren't born yet, but still."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"I was 16."

"I like never see my family anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well they all live in America and my oldest brother who is like 40, is a musician. He's from a different mother. And the youngest who is around 10 lives with my brother who is 19."

"He's only 19?"

"Yeah. I would take care of her, but I'm way too busy and she likes living with him."

"Why did you have to leave Annabelle in the first place." He asked. "You don't have to answer though, if it makes you like sad or something."

"Haha. It's fine. Well I had her when I was really young. I couldn't take care of her so my aunt did. She didn't treat her bad, but she really wanted me to take care of her. I did get to see her every once in awhile, but only for a day or two. I actually only took care of her by myself for 2 years."

"I'm sorry." He said giving her a hug.

They continued to watch the sunset and it was about 20 minutes before it would completely set. Jet pack Guy watched as Lilly looked out over all of Club Penguin. The wind was blowing her hair in the most perfect was and the way that the sunlight hit her face made her eyes look even more beautiful. He was breathtaken and didn't know what to say. It took him a while before he finally spoke.

"Lilly."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me a sec." He said. Lilly looked at him and he sat there smiling at her.

"What?" She said smiling and laughing.

"You're so beautiful." He said and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for several minutes and they pulled away. Lilly laughed.

"That was random." She said all dumb brained. Jet laughed and she laid her head on his shoulder. They watched the sun finally go down on the horizon and decided that they should head back to the agency. When they got back to the chains, they picked them up and carried them down the rest on the mountain. They walked in the door of the HQ where G was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? You've been gone for an hour."

"Well SOMEONE wrapped me up in all of the CHAINS!" Lilly said laughing.

"You guys are weird." G said.

"Yes...yes very." Guy said.

"Alright you guys can go home now." He said man giggling. (Oh..you're not a real man. *Slaps G* Be a man!)

Jet and Lilly walked out of the agency. Lilly yawned like ten million times.

"Hey, so do you like wanna go on an actual first date or something." Jet said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked laughing. (There's a lot of laughing in this chapter.)

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Haha sure hun."

"You wanna grab some coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lilly answered as they got to her igloo. "Crap wait a minute. I left all of my stuff in the light house!" (That awesome moment when you have EXACTLY 1,000 words!)

"What?" Jet asked as they started walking again.

"When I got here I was worried because you didn't answer your phone, so I threw everything in there so I could find you faster."

"Aww."

"By the way, how ya feelin' after you know, almost dying." She said rubbing his shoulder.

"A little sore, but I'm fine." He answered. They walked to the light house and got Lilly's stuff. They walked back to Lilly's house and kissed goodnight. Jet went to his igloo and laid in bed. This time, he was happy now that Lilly moved back to Club Penguin.

**OK, i think I know what happened. I had that scene in there, but I accidentally deleted it when I opened up document manager so I re-did the end of chapter 8...oh well...derp. Bye Y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10:Questioning and Couples

**That sad moment when you realize that you are almost half way through a fanfic. O M GeeeEEEE. Ok so in this chapter the agents will be talking to Bellykid5 about her...issues...**

The next morning, G, Dot, and Rookie were in the briefing room. They had her strapped to a chair so she couldn't escape and two agents guarding her. Jet pack Guy walked in and waited with the others for Lilly to get there.

"What will we be doing today G?" Rookie asked.

"We will be interrogating Bellykid5 about her plan to become the president of America. I have a feeling that being ruler is not all that she wants." G answered.

Lilly walked in and G told her what they would be doing at the agency. They all took their seats facing Bellykid and started asking her questions.

"What did you already try, if you have, to take over America?" G asked.

"Oh my plan is deep and very complicated." She began. "I knew that Lilly would try to stop me, so I tried to kill her."

"How exactly did you try to do that?" Jet asked.

"LET ME FINISH." She whined. "I thought about my plan and realized that if Lilly died, he would be so depressed that he would kill himself. Kind of like a Romeo and Juliet sort of thing. And then I thought that it could go further. I could make Dot walk in right after he dies and I could knock her out, smear blood on her, and put the weapon in her hand to make it look like she killed him, then G would be ALL MINE!" She said then laughed.

"Wait. You tried to kill me...already?!"

"Yes." She answered smirking. "Don't you remember the plane?"

"That was you?"

"Yeah. You were supposed to either die when the plane exploded, or when all the other passengers were killed you were supposed to have weights tied to you that increase heaviness the closer to the ground you get. When you landed in the water, you were supposed to drown...I guess I missed a step."

"Why were you working with Herbert?"

"He's useful. Under all of that stupidity, he had some good ideas."

"Wow really?" Jet asked.

"OMG guys. It was so weird. The other day, when I flooded his lair, he saved me from drowning and then apologized for ruining my life and making everyone hate me." Lilly said.

"He did? Dot copy that down." G said.

"It was sooo weird."

"OK I think we have all we can get today." G said.

"Is there a anything you need us to do?" Rookie asked.

"Not at the moment, Agents." G said.

"G, don't you need us to file that paperwork?"

"Oh yeah! Silly me I almost forgot. Someone needs to file employee documents, someone else's needs to make sure that all profiles are up to date and I need two people to work on making sure all the elite pufles have their shots and that they their had their annual check ups."

Rookie and Dot worked on the puffle paperwork while Lilly worked on employee documents and Jet pack Guy checked all the agent profiles. G, fixed some of his gadgets that were destroyed during Operatio: Blackout. They took their time working and ended up doing it for four hours. By the time they were all finished, it was almost 8:00.

"Wow, you guys are really good at filing paperwork." G said re-entering the HQ from the gadget room. They all checked out their punch cards and went home.

"Lilly, I'll come and get you in a half hour?" Jet asked.

"OK good. I need to get ready I look all gross."

"You look fine." He said laughing.

Lilly went home to make sure she looked ok. She was wearing her signature red flannel shirt with denim shorts and cowboy boots. She wore a pearl necklace and bracelet and earrings that were shaped like pistols. (I think penguins can wear earrings...) Right when she was finished getting ready, she got a text from Jet. He said that he was almost there and that Lilly should go outside. She walked out ad saw him coming down the road. He wasn't wearing his jacket, just his white shirt and loose tie.

"Hey." She said.

"Woah." He said shocked.

"Too much?" She said nervously. (C'mon. This is what you wear every day that you're not working.)

"No you look...wow." He said. Lilly giggled. ( ot man giggle..looking at you G.) They walked to the coffee shop together while it started to snow. The two ordered their coffee when they walked inside.

"What'll us have?" The cashier asked.

"Half-caff, black." They both answered at the same time. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"Haha! I'll get 'em for ya."

They say down on the couch together and a blizzard started. There was a fire going and Lilly snuggled up beside Jet. He smiled and put his arm around her. She could smell his cologne and it made her feel safe. Like she still had someone left that loved her. The waiter brought them their coffees and the warm smell filled the room. Lilly never wanted that moment to end and neither did Guy. They drank their coffee and talked for a while.

"When did you start working for the EPF?" Jet asked.

"I worked there since it was the PSA."

"Yeah I did to. I met you in my first mission."

"Which one was that?"

"I rescued you from the wilderness."

"Oh yeah. That was my second mission."

"Really?

"Mmhmm." Lilly said then sipped her coffee.

"What made you cpme to Club Penguin?"

"I wanted to get a fresh start, away from where people knew me and my past. I wasn't planning in staying for long, but I got the job which I wasn't going to keep. And then I met G and Dot and...you." She answered.

"Haha Aww." He said squeezing her. They finished their coffee and cuddled on the couch until the storm died down.

"Remember when we first met we hated eachother, but we hid it from all the other agent?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah. I remeber that. I commented on everything you did."

"Do you think if we didn't end up liking eachother that you would smile or laugh?... Because your laugh is so cute and I would make you like me."

"Hahaha. Of course not, I wouldn't have a reason to smile." He said and kissed her. they walked home and said goodnight and kissed goodbye.

"See you tomorrow baby. Love you." Jet said.

"Mmhm love you too honey."

**I quit...they're too cute and Im officially dying...I had a good run. See you in 79 years.**


	11. Chapter 11: Update! Read!

**((((()))))UPDATE((((()))))**

**Guy's I'm like super depressed right now for two reasons.**

**1: Peeps are hating my story. (I'm not depressed about this actually...)**

**2: Talia Joy Castellano died at 11:22 7/16/23 and I'm really depressed. She fought 2 types of cancer and was only 13. She wanted to be a makeup artist and she became the honorary face of covergirl. I MISS HERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**...Whenever I go to check my reviews, in half my mind I'm like yay there's going to be a new review! Then, the other half of my mind is like *Rapunzel voice* I seriously doubt iiiiit!  
**

**Anyways,**** the next story I write will be a flashback about the time when Lilly and Jet pack Guy hated each other...it's mean girls with a boy..._man girls__... _no? Too weird? Yeah. And this story will end kind of early, the next chapter will be second to last. Don't worry though, like all of my other stories it will continue! I'll start my next story in a few weeks. This time I'm going to type the first few chapters before I upload it.**

**THE NEW POLL IS UP! It's about For the Love of Jet Pack. One stars to ten on what you think it should earn. If you take the poll, comment on this chapter and leave your penguin name (mine is 2 luv2) and I'll friend you on Club Penguin.**


	12. Chapter 12: Hallucinations: Part 1

**I was looking at the Club Penguin Times newspaper...trying so hard not to die at the picture of Jet pack Guy. XD He was trying so hard not to crack a smile. His smile is adorableeeeeeeee. Go ahead and read this story while I cry in the corner about how Jet pack isn't real.**

It was late night and all of the agents were in the briefing room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the room was barely lit. Everyone was tired accept for G who had his coffee and stayed up all night researching. There had been numerous kidnappings and even murder. Only the agents knew the villain wasn't a penguin or even a polar bear. It was their job to figure out who it was.

"Agents." G started. "We are here to discuss the several cases of missing penguins and even 2 murders so far. Hopefully, those the only ones there are."

Rookie gasped "MURDER!?" He said then hid under the table.

"Rookie, don't be lame." Jet pack Guy complained.

"All cases have happened at night. We are going to need someone to go out and set up cameras." G continued.

"OHH OHH I'll do it." Lilly said raising her hand eagerly.

"It could be extremely dangerous."

"Not an issue."

"OK."

"Wait." She said. "It someone comes up to me and tries to kidnap me...am I allowed to stab them." She finished. Guy laughed.

"Yes. I guess so, but only in the case of an emergency."

((())) So I saw this guy and I stabbed his 37 times in the chest.

Carrrrrrl...where are his hands?

I ate them.

What?

My stomach was making the rumblies...

Carl!

...that only hands could satisfy.

Llamas with hats. ((()))

"Yayyyy!" Lilly stated.

"OK Jet, we need you to fly over the island while Lilly is setting up the traps. Take this camera." Dot said. "Take a picture if you see anything."

"Won't it be too dark?"

"It's a night vision camera."

"OK."

The two agents got ready to leave. Lilly took the two cameras to place in the only two places that there hasn't been a crime yet, the forest and the light house. She left a few minutes before Jet did. Later, he took off and found Lilly. She had just finished putting up the camera at the light house.

"Seen anything yet?" She asked when he came inside.

"There were a few trees that had fallen down in the forest. They weren't there last night when I flew by."

"I should go check it out." She said walking away. Jet started up his Jet pack and took off. Lilly ran across the island to the Forest. To her surprise there were no trees fallen down. Jet landed behind her.

"Ummm, Guy. There's no trees down."

"I swear that there were. I just saw them not even ten minutes ago."

"I don't know what you saw, but its gone now." She said placing the last camera under the rock. A figure appeared in the trees. Jet was already in the sky and the figure emerged from the woods. It grabbed Lilly and she pulled the knife out of her pocket. She slashed the arm of the person grabbing her. Jet took the camera and got a picture. The creature saw the flash and fled from the scene.

"What was that?" Jet asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it had green AND black feathers...and fur." She said holding up two different colored feathers and a clump of dark fur."

"That's weird. I've never seen a penguin with more that two colors." Jet said confusedly.

"Let's bring this back to G."

Lilly and Jet walked back to the HQ. They gave the clues to G.

"I don't have any DNA matches." He said lifting his head from his gadget. "Let me see that picture you got." Jet handed him the camera and Gary went into the darkroom to develop the film. (Random info... Rookie=18, Dot=30, Gary=31, Guy=26 Lilly = 21...in my mind.) He came out too soon for the film to develop.

"Umm Agent Jet?"

"Yes?"

"The film is empty."

"I took a picture...I know I did." He answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... pretty sure."

"Jet are you Ok? You've been acting a little weird." Lilly said.

"I'm fine." He took his jet pack off and got some coffee from the Agency's coffee pot. He sat down at the table and loosened his tie. Lilly wrote down some stuff for G and Dot. She wrote details about the creature she met in the woods. She wrote something to herself about how Jet pack Guy was acting and to watch out for him. Rookie was still under the table and decided to finally sit in one of the chairs. The director appeared on the screen.

"Agents. Some news has come up about another kidnap. It happened at the light house. Please go check it out." The director said then signed off.

"Hey G, do you think we should call the director?" Jet said.

"The director was just on the screen like ten seconds ago." Dot said.

"She was?"

"Jet are you sure you're feeling Alright?" Lilly said feeling his forehead. "You don't feel hot to me."

"I'm fine." He said standing up. "I'm just tired...ahh!" He put one of his flippers on the side of his head and bent over with his other arm across his stomach.

"Jet, you should sit back down." Dot said. Lilly got him a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Rookie, stop poking me." He said. Rookie looked up from across the table.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Ow, you just poked a pressure point on my shoulder." He remarked as a pain shot through his arm.

"I'm not doing anything." Rookie defended.

"Jet, no body touched you." Lilly said. Sh went over and took off his glasses and saw that one of his eyes was bloodshot. "How did this happen?" She asked studying his eye.

"How did what happen?"

"Your eye. It all bloodshot."

"It is?!"

"Yes. What did you do last night when you went to the forest?"

**There was have it, part 1 of "Hallucinations." Oh no! What happened to Jet?! *Gasps* Review and take the poll.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hallucinations: Part 2

**Part 2 of Hallucinations...and the last chapter. D'X Whyyyy? Because that's why. Time to find out what's wrong with Jet. Since this is the last entry, I'm going to make it long. :)**

The agents were in the command room of the HQ and Jet pack Guy was telling Lilly what had happened the night before when he went to the Forest.

"I was flying through the forest and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I thought I just flew into a bug or something so I kept going. A few minutes later I started feeling dizzy and I decided to go home." He said. Lilly had her head resting on his shoulder while she wrote down everything that he said. she stood up and walked over the the desk the was working on before.

"Ok guys. It's 2:30. You can go home now. Go get some rest Jet." Dot said. Lilly looked over at Jet pack. He looked spaced out.

"Jet?" She asked.

"I- I can't breathe." He said quietly. He started coughing and blood came out like it did when Bellykid beat him up. She pulled back his jacket and shirt to see that the stitches were gone and the cut opened back up. There was something lodged in the cut. Lilly pulled at it and it slid out. It was a dart. The end screwed off and a drop of liquid fell onto the table. G gave her a cotton swab and she wiped it up. She quickly went to her office and got out a small hand-held machine that looked like the remote. She rubbed the cotton swab on a white tab sticking out of the device.

"I think Jet might have been poisoned." She remarked.

"How?" Rookie asked. "Was it the cookies?"

"No...Jet when did you start feeling this way?"

"Yesterday when I started feeling dizzy like I said before. Why?"

"I think when you were in the forest, that sharp pain you felt was poison." She said holding up the dart.

"Who do you think did it?" Dot asked.

"Whoever has been kidnaping all these penguins." She said looking at a computer screen with cases of kidnap and murder. She put the feathers and fur into a funnel coming out of the computer. It placed three boxes on the bottom corner of the screen.

"I'm going to find something in my office to neutralize the poison." Lilly said walking down one of the back halls. She looked through the boxes and drawers in her office. She found a box of chemicals and mixed a few together, then put them into a shot. She got medical string, a shot of novocaine, (numbing stuff.) and a needle. She walked back to the command room where more blood had come out on Jet's white shirt. G had taken off Guy's jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. Though he was trying not to puke at the sight of blood, he wanted to make sure that Jet was OK. Dot and Rookie had gone home and asked G to tell them how Jet was in a few hours.

Lilly sat next to Jet and rolled up his sleeve. She tried not to die at the sight of his muscles (yesss) and put the shot in his arm. She rolled his sleeve back down and wiped the blood away from the cut. She put a shot right next to the cut and gave his 3 stitches.

"Did you find out why I've been feeling so bad?" He asked. Lilly laughed.

"You should be feeling better in the morning hun." She said kissing his cheek and stood up. "You staying here to work on stuff, G?"

"Yeah, just for a bit. I'm working on a new gadget that -"

"Don't care." Lilly cut him off. "We're gonna head home."

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow. We're having a meeting in the afternoon and someone will have to go out to the light house. I wanted Jet pack Guy to go, but only if he's feeling better in the morning."

"He should be in just a few hours." Lilly said. G nodded and Lil walked Jet home. It took them about 20 minutes to get there. (I hate teleporting...I like walks.)

"You feeling better yet?" Lilly asked when they got to the door of Guy's house.

"You tell me." He said and put his hand on the back of her head then pulled her into a kiss. Lilly giggled like she always does. "Thanks baby."

"Go get some rest." She said shoving him in the door and laughing. He laughed to and shut the door when Lilly walked away.

* * *

The next day the agent arrived at the HQ. Surprisingly, Jet was the first to show up, then Dot and Lilly, then Rookie. G was asleep on his desk next to his new invention he had finished hours before. Lilly woke him up by dumping water on him. He sat up, but was still half asleep. She slapped him (snicker snicker.) and he woke up fully.

"Oh is it morning already?" He asked putting on a new lab coat.

"Yup." Lilly remarked casually as if she had never slapped him.

"OK agents. We all heard from the director last night that someone else had been murdered at the light house. Jet pack Guy if you're feeling OK I wanted you to go out there and check things out."

"I'm feeling alright. I could go." Jet pack replied.

"Agent L. You will be staying here with Dot to watch the computers. Rookie, you'll be answering the phone if Agent J calls. Write down what he tells you."

"OK." Rookie answered. "You have to answer to me now JPG." Rookie snickered.

"Actually YOU have to answer when I call so...not really." Jet said. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Guy." Rookie laughed.

"Jet, you can take my new invention. "It is a camera that takes a picture every time is senses movement and it takes a video if it has to take more than 2 pictures in less than 5 seconds."

"Cool. Where should I place it?"

"I don't know...Lilly, any ideas?" G asked.

"There has been the most cases at the docks, so you should put it somewhere around there." She said typing on the computer.

"OK, Jet take this camera too incase you see something you need to take a picture of."

"Alright, G. I'm going to set up the motion camera then go out later at night."

Jet had set up the camera in one of the trees. It was already 7:00 by the time he got back and the sun was setting. He walked in the agency door where G and Rookie were. G was working on another invention of course and Rookie was...eating cookies. Lilly and Dot were in the computer room (modified version of the old HQ.) and were using the feathers and fur to track the creature, though the tracker couldn't find a single living thing with all three compinents. Suddenly, a light started flashing and an alarm went off. Lilly walked over to a computer on the opposite side of the room. She logged on and live video film showed up. A dark figure was on the screen. There was no definite shape, it just looked like a shadow. Lilly started taking pictures from a button on the keyboard.

"Jet, can you check that computer over there. There's another camera hooked up to it."

"Sure." He walked over to the computer that had a screen flat on the desk. He looked down at it and saw a small pink penguin in a tiara and a pink t-shirt with butterflies on it backing up with a look of horror on her face. The girl disappeared and a cloud of darkness covered the screen. Lilly walked up behind him and put her flipper on his back.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. There was a little girl here and the criminal took her or something. I couldn't really tell what happened." He replied. The figure moved away from the camera. It revealed red, melting snow and a bloody tiara.

"No." Jet whispered. Two penguins came into the scene and they looked panicked like they were looking for a lost person. The man kept looking around and the woman tapped him on the shoulder with a look of sorrow on her face. She was holding the tiara and he realised.

"I'm going out there." Jet said angrily and started to walk out the door.

"No, Jet you have to wait." Lilly said putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and push her against the wall and pressed his arm across her chest to restrain her. (She can be one tough cookie...don't eat her Rookie.)

"That girl was my sister." He said and pulled his arm away from her. She faced his and fixed his collar.

"Be safe." She said and kissed him, then gave his a hug.

"I will." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Jet was out in the forest where he saw his sister murdered. She was only six and wandered from her parents.

"Why were they here?" Jet thought. He shook his mind of such pointless thoughts and landed. He saw his parents standing there over where their daughter had been killed. He walked up behind his mother and rested is hand on her shoulder. His father looked up at him and figured he knew what happened.(She's peach and he's red.) Mrs. Addams turned around, delighted to see her son, but still grieved about what had happened. She hugged him and cried in his arms. They pulled away and Jet looked at both of them.

"I'm going to find who did this." He said. His parents nodded and walked away carrying the tiara. He sat there waiting for the creature to come and attack him. He was equipped with a tranquilizer dart gun and would shoot it when it tried to take him or kill him.

The agents were watching him in the cameras at the HQ. They were all nervous and didn't have the smallest idea how things would turn out. They watched and watched but nothing happened. Jet was getting impatient, but right before he was about to go back to the HQ and return when they caught a picture, he felt as if there was someone behind him. He turned around to see the creature. It wasn't furry and feathery like he had expected, it was metal. Guy looked up and saw that the creature was one of G's old robots that had gone haywire. The darts weren't going to work, so he decided to bail. He started his jetpack and took off. Before Jet could escape, the robot grabbed him, ripped off his jetpack and walked away. The jetpack, capable of flying on it's own flew back to the HQ and landed safely on his desk in his office and shut down.

The agents were watching on the director's screen.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Lilly shouted and ran to her office. She grabbed some equipment and put it in the bag she had in America. L ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

**Bwaaaahahaaa! You guys are going to have to wait 'til, get this, not the next story, but the story after that to find out what happens next. Sooo my next story will be about when Jet and Lilly hated each other and it will be called, "The Past." I'll start putting up entries for that story on 8/1/13. See ya then!**


End file.
